


Hanging By a Web

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity War, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Based off the leaked Infinity War TrailerSteve Rogers realizes that Tony Stark isn't what he thought he was all thanks to Peter Parker.... and possibly Thanos.





	Hanging By a Web

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch the trailer so this is just what I thought of. Also don't own MCU.

The blasts from his hands were as powerful as the lightning that was eradicating from Thor's body. He fired and fired. He carried on fighting with all of the power that he had. Then Tony heard it. A scream filled with anguish. He could recognise the familiarity of the tone and pitch. _No._ He mentally screamed. It can't be. As soon as the scream touched his ear, he stopped and snapped himself around; he felt all of his breath and air inside him leave him. His brown eyes narrowed as he saw the purple hand of Thanos throw the teenager onto the ground. The world around him continued but his stood firmly still. Never had Iron Man felt this terrified; Afghanistan, his vision, almost losing Pepper... Tony had never experienced this fear.

If he had been Howard, he would've said 'suck it up' or 'be a man but Tony was not his father.

He ran so quick that he was practically flying to where Spider-Man was cluttered. His panicked breathing could be heard from miles away. He dropped beside the teen and pulled off the mask whilst uncovering his own. Peter wasn't dying but he just wanted to see those curious, innocent eyes. Deep gashes could be seen through the boy's suit. His contact with the horrifying cuts caused Peter to groan and wake from his unconscious state.

"Oh, thank God!" Tony shouted with relief.

".... hurts...."

"I know. I know." Tony softly comforted as he gathered the injured boy into his iron-clad arms. Fighting was going on behind them but Tony's focus was only on Peter. Ever since he properly met Peter his life took a turn. He always thought that children would never be a part of his life yet.... Peter was. It wasn't because of his super genius or super abilities.

"...tell May... that I love her..." 

"You can tell her yourself." He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm .... sorry... sorry..."

Peter was weak... way too weak. Tony had no fucking idea what to do. Peter tried to open his mouth again but no words managed to escape and his eyes closed.

"No, no, no," Tony did not want to believe he was dead. He can't be.

 

With a _whoosh_ , Doctor Strange landed beside him. He immediately let his doctor side take over and tried to pull Iron Man off of Spider-Man.

"No! Get off me!"

Stephen sighed. "Tony. If I don't help him he could die!"

"Please! You don't understand! He can't..."

As if it was by magic, Captain America just happened to be close by and also happened to want to help. He tried to pull Tony off as Strange was examined Peter. He wanted to help. Strange took Peter into his arms and flew off... which enraged Tony.

"No! No, get off! I need to get to my son!"

"Tony, stop!"

Tony did stop and stared at Steve The fighting and anarchy was going on all around. He couldn't believe Captain fucking America. Of course Mr Self Righteousness would be giving him a lecture as some serious shit was going down!

"Give me one God damn reason why I should listen to you!"

Steve remained silent but moved closer to the raving Tony. "I was wrong ... about what I said to you all those years ago."

Diffusing Tony Stark was one of the hardest things to do but it's even harder when you're on Tony Stark's list of 'people who pissed him off.'

"You are a guy who is able to sacrifice themselves, make quick decisions, and will help people even though they've hurt you or misunderstood you... you."

While telling Tony all of this he had is eyes closed. He hadn't noticed that Tony had moved closer and closer and pressed his lips against Steve's. Steve had never been surprised in his life and now was really the perfect time for this?

"Thank you." Tony muttered between kissing Steve Rogers.

 

Kissing Steve Rogers.

 

That sounds impossible. God, would Howard kill him or Steve? Or both perhaps? They were still embraced as Rhode and Sam whispered too each other whilst still fighting. Tony was knocked out of his thoughts. "Peter! Fuck! Where is he!?" 

"He's safe," Steve explained after throwing his shield," Strange is with him."

"I need to find him." Tony said after putting down his face plate.

"Why didn't you tell anyone he was that young?"

"You really want to spoil the moment by giving me a lecture?"

"No, go."

With just a slight hint of sarcasm, "Thanks."

He flew off leaving Captain America on the ground and starting to fight again.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Sir."

"Give me Spider-Man's vitals and coordinates."

The AI gave him results straight away and put Tony in conversation with Doctor Strange.

"Strange? How's Spider-Man?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. Not going to lie but those healing abilities of his are pretty impressive."

"Thanks. Now go help the others when I get to your coordinates."

 

Tony watched Strange afloat away with the Cloak of Levitation guiding him. Once he was gone  Tony turned his attention to the mangled boy on the derelict floor. Peter was lying on his uninjured side with his closed. Tony reluctantly took his suit off and let it stand guard beside him and... his son. He can actually believe he called Peter that. He didn't even care. Heck, what kind of a 'mentor' puts a protocol called 'baby monitor' on a protégé's superhero suit? Oh yes, the father figure mentor.

Tony had no idea how much time had passed since Peter had got injured but he knew it had been a while. Everyone had come back but kept away from 'Papa Tony'. However, Steve kept a particularly close watch on Tony. He was actually quite good at being a dad especially when he wasn't even his son. He watched as Peter woke up and Tony pulled him into a hug. The talking was inaudible but Steve could tell it probably contained 'you scared me', 'don't even do that again' and/or 'I'm so proud of you'. Whatever it was Steve knew that Tony loves his son.

 

And he always will.

 

 


End file.
